Forever Knight Early Birds (Yahoo!Group)
Forever Knight Early Birds is a Yahoo!Group that, from 1999 to 2012, offered an early evening chat room "for those who rise before the sun sets". The chat was timed for an hour before the FK Fans' chat room. The Early Birds Yahoo Group was created as a restricted group on 15 November 1999. Posts are open, and can be read by anyone. It had 55 members. It should be noted that the name of the community could lead to confusion, with people occasionally assuming that the name "Early Birds" meant that the chat was held in the morning.Such a mistake is made by Dot Simpson in post #190 made to the community on 3 March 2006. The full text of her message is Although they never took part in any of the Forever Knight Wars, the Early Birds are sometimes cited as one of the many factions of Forever Knight fandom. Group Description The webpage says: Love to chat about FK for hours? What? Can't stay up late enough to chat? Well, that's no problem with the FK Early Birds...we can't stay up either! Join us between 8 & 9 pm CST if you can't get enough of Forever Knight! Webpage The Yahoo!Group has a webpage on Volta's website Embracing the Knight, providing it with an Internet link for people searching for Forever Knight sites. History The Forever Knight Early Birds was started on 16 November 1999 by Ceily Trogg ("fk4ever"),See the first post. replacing an earlier bulletin board.The existence of an earlier bulletin board is mentioned in the fourth post, made by Gwenn Musicante on 19 November 1999. Her full comment: For several years, the Early Birds were an active and close-knit community. In addition to the chat room, they made use of Yahoo!'s Album feature, with the first pictures uploaded by Volta circa 21 November 1999.The new upload by Volta was pointed out in a post made by fk4ever on 21 November 1999. This section eventually included a variety of pictorial material uploaded by community members, including screen captures, fan art, and personal photographs. Yahoo!'s Files feature was used for fan fiction and sound captures. The group was strongly active in 2000 and continued regularly until 2005. However, involvement gradually dwindled, as indicated by the following question by "Nicholas de Brabant" on 3 March 2006: Although three fans (Deborah Hymon, Dot Simpson, and Froggi) promptly responded, there was little subsequent activity. On 5 July 2012, Yahoo! discontinued its Group Chat Rooms. Although the Group itself nominally continues to exist, its principal purpose was thereby ended. Group Information * Members : 58 * Category : Forever Knight * Founded : Nov 15, 1999 * Language : English Group Settings * This is a restricted group. * Attachments are not permitted. * Members can hide email address. * Listed in Yahoo Groups directory. * Membership requires approval. * Messages are not moderated. * All members can post messages. External Link * https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/foreverknightsearlybirds/info List of References Category:Forever Knight Yahoo Groups +Forever Knight Early Birds Yahoo Group